


O Coração do Cordeiro

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Vampire, ChanSoo - Freeform, Dark fic, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: O cordeiro se apaixonou pelo lobo. Entregou todo o seu coração e corpo, sendo deixado para as larvas a terminar de devorá-lo.[CHANSOO] [RELACIONAMENTO ABUSIVO] [VAMPIRE AU]





	O Coração do Cordeiro

**Author's Note:**

> Quero deixar claro que essa não é uma história romântica. Caso esteja procurando por isso, irei pedir a gentileza que não leia, principalmente porque é possível que tenha trigger para algumas pessoas. 
> 
> Bem... Visto isso, espero que aproveitem.

** **

**O CORAÇÃO CORDEIRO **

Chanyeol estava acostumado a decepções. 

Havia perdido a conta de quantos dias esteve esperando. O corpo já não suportava mais. Estava se decompondo por dentro, sendo devorado vivo pelas larvas de seus sentimentos. Seus dias eram um completo ciclo; acordava, comia o necessário para sobreviver, fazia seu trabalho e dormia. 

E aguardava receber a visita. 

Nascido em um berço de ouro e criado com escudos aos redor, possuiu a mais pura e límpida inocência. Acreditava nas pessoas e na bondade delas. Ingênuo, imaculado. Propenso a confiar em tudo aquilo que lhe diziam, inclusive nas promessas de um príncipe. 

Chanyeol havia acabado de completar dezoito anos. No centro da cidade, um cartaz sujo e rasgado anunciava que uma banda de doom metal faria um show no bar noturno mais conhecido da região. Por mais que não curtisse o estilo de música, ele aceitou escapar das asas de seus pais para acompanhar seu melhor amigo, tentado pelas palavras de Baekhyun que seria divertido e voltariam a meia-noite. 

Em meio a pouca iluminação, várias pessoas bêbadas e o som depressivo e profundo da música a cercá-lo, Chanyeol conheceu Kyungsoo. 

Estavam a poucos metros de distância. O rapaz aniversariante aguardava o amigo terminar de foder uma garota no banheiro, quando notou a presença forte do homem baixinho de lábios em formato de coração e olhos intensos. E assim como ele o avistou entre diversas pessoas, o estranho o viu e passou a encará-lo em retorno. 

Era novo, diferente de tudo o que viveu. Porém igual a todos os _plots_ de séries que assistia e gostava. As bochechas coraram conforme sua imaginação fluiu e o levou a situações futuras diversas, onde se aproximava do homem e os dois flertavam. E quando menos esperava, logo Kyungsoo estava ao seu lado o convidando para beber.

Completamente hipnotizado, Chanyeol aceitou. 

Sentiu-se caindo em sua própria história de livro de romance juvenil. O homem era exatamente o tipo que o atraia. Chanyeol não se importou de ficar toda a madrugada fora de casa, ainda que seus pais esperassem que ele estivesse na cama. Insistiu a Baekhyun para ficarem, quase implorando por ter um tempo a mais com o cara que roubou-lhe toda a atenção. 

Na despedida antes da alvorada, Kyungsoo pediu que ele voltasse outra vez ao bar para revê-lo. 

Desde aquele momento, todo final de semana Chanyeol escapava de seus pais e ia se encontrar com Kyungsoo. Ninguém soube disso, nem mesmo Baekhyun. O rapaz começou a mentir para ver o homem que pouco a pouco veio a se apaixonar. E quando por fim teve coragem de se confessar, Kyungsoo o tomou no banheiro do bar, roubando-lhe a virgindade, o sangue e a alma. 

O relacionamento deles se manteve em segredo. O que antes era uma ou duas vezes por semana, passou a ser quase todas as noites. Kyungsoo ia até a casa da família Park, escalava até a janela do quarto do filho deles e o fodia em todas as posições possíveis enquanto tomava-lhe um pouco do sangue. 

O cordeiro entregou-se ao lobo. 

A vida de Chanyeol passou a ser de KyungSoo. Ele deixou de estudar para o vestibular, não mais saia com os amigos, ficava o dia inteiro trancado no quarto a espera de seu príncipe encantado bater na janela de vidro. 

Mas então, um dia Kyungsoo nunca mais apareceu. 

Chanyeol esperou ansiosamente por horas todas as noites. Sentava-se em frente a janela e observava o movimento na rua, os olhos a buscar desesperadamente pela figura sombria do homem. No entanto, ninguém veio. 

Nada mais fez sentido. Fraco, submisso, perdido. Chanyeol não soube como continuar. 

Sua vida não mais caminhava como antes. Não comia direito, o que o fez perder muito peso. A pele tornou-se pálida e os olhos pareciam fundos devido às olheiras escuras. Transparecia estar doente, embora nada explicasse sua situação. 

Os pais morreram de preocupação e fizeram de tudo para ajudar o filho. Médicos, psicólogo, analistas, um padre. Porém, nada o ajudou por três anos.

Somente quando sua mente estava prestes a desistir, Kyungsoo voltou. 

Tudo retornou ao que era depois de se conhecerem. Quase todas as noites ele subia até o quarto de Chanyeol e o comia lento e violentamente, apreciando tomar-lhe o sangue às vezes. 

Outra vez a vida de Chanyeol estava sobre as mãos de Kyungsoo, assim como o coração. O cordeiro se entregou ao lobo. Ele fazia e dizia tudo o que era mandado, a mercê das vontades do homem. Contudo, jamais recebia afeto. A única coisa que ganhava em troca era ter Kyungsoo próximo a si. 

Um relacionamento vazio, unilateral, sanguessuga. 

No momento em que Chanyeol sonhou que a vida deles iria mudar, que tudo sairia de dentro das quatro paredes de seu quarto bagunçado; Kyungsoo novamente foi embora. 

Dessa vez, não o deixou sem dizer nada. Chanyeol foi deixado com a promessa de que Kyungsoo voltaria logo para levá-lo junto. Para onde, ele não perguntou ou quis saber. Apenas não queria ser largado sozinho novamente, independente se tivesse sido garantido que o homem voltaria. A única coisa que lhe restou foi acreditar. 

E Chanyeol acreditou naquela promessa. 

Esperou por Kyungsoo como sempre. Os dias viraram semanas e depois meses. O inverno veio, passou e voltou.

Chanyeol havia desistido da faculdade há muito tempo. Sua vida estava consumida, tornou-se um zumbi a rastejar pelos cantos. Não tinha mais sentimentos além da angústia que apertava seu peito sempre que se lembrava de Kyungsoo. Viu seu amigo o deixá-lo, testemunhou seu próprio pai morrer e sua mãe chorar lágrimas de sangue. E ainda assim não foi capaz de sentir nada. Somente a visão negra que o impedia de saber em qual dia e ano estavam. 

Após não conseguir se manter estável em nenhum dos empregos que conseguiu no decorrer de três anos, teve a sorte de ser contratado para trabalhar como zelador do cemitério local. A única coisa que fez bem. Sobre protestos de sua mãe viúva, Chanyeol deixou a casa de seus pais e foi morar no local de seu novo emprego. 

Por de dez anos, ele aguardou pacientemente todas as noites que o homem batesse na janela de seu quarto. Mas só quando sua vida se resumiu em cuidar das sepulturas, Kyungsoo retornou à cidade. 

O homem não tinha mudado nada. O rosto, o corpo, o cabelo, a voz e os olhos se mantiveram o mesmo. Mas a relação deles mudou. Tornou-se cada vez mais vazia, irrigada em falta de apreço. A conversa era unilateral, da mesma maneira que sempre fora todo o restante. 

Mesmo assim Chanyeol quis manter aquilo. 

Não possuía mais nada. Deu tudo de sua vida ao homem em busca unicamente do amor dele. Foi furtado e roubado de seu presente e futuro. E a única coisa que restou era a esperança que Kyungsoo viria até seu quarto, o tomaria até que todo seu sangue fosse drenado e o daria o conforto da morte. 

Contudo, não teria essa sorte. 

Depois das tantas vezes que deu sua vida a Kyungsoo, já não mais a possuía. A morte levara sua alma e deixara apenas o corpo a caminhar. 

Chanyeol estava eternamente preso as mãos de Kyungsoo. 


End file.
